The Princess and Vampire
by yui.pikeru-princess
Summary: habla de la chica que descubre que su novio es tiene en segunda alma un vampiro buscando compañera
1. tsukihime?

Chapter 1: Tsukihime?

Yui POV

Han pasado 2 años de que mis padres partieron de viaje dejándome con mi hermano poseo 17 años de edad y como cualquier persona en esta cuidad voy a la preparatoria mi hermano 3 meses mayor que yo ya que soy adoptada….

-buenos días despierta princesa despierta-dijo mi hermano D`jun sacudiéndome el tenia su cabello negro sus ojos color ámbar y de un tiempo para acá necesitaba lentes-

-no me batas ya estoy despierta-dije abriendo mis ojos azules y mirando mi cabello castaño totalmente desordenado-

-feliz cumpleaños 17 pequeña-dijo mientras me daba un pastel el cual poseía una clave de sol –

-gracias hermano –dije sonriendo y mirando mi pastel mi hermano era un excelente cocinero-

-bien hermanita arréglate mama te envió ropa nueva de regalo –señalando una caja amarilla con un lazo morado-

-gracias bien sal! Debo vestirme para que me dejes al colegio- dije empujándola-

-tienes suerte de que sea la semana casual del mes eres muy afortunada-mientras se paraba en la puerta-

-si teniendo un hermano maravilloso como tu bye-lo empuje y seré la puerta

Me dirigí a abrir la caja había otra hermosa creación de mama saque el vestido con manga asta los hombros con un especie de corsé en la cintura el vestido era blanco con sus detalles morados mama de había quedado con ese color de mi el vestido llegaba a las rodillas con unas bonitas zapatillas blancas me acomode el pelo suelto y lo peine poniéndome la diadema blanca que veía con el traje entonces me dispuse a bajar

-de princesa pasaste a un angelito hermana-dijo mi hermano sirviendo el almuerzo me había echo waffles de fresa los amaba y me sirvió un jugo de naranja-

-no digas tonterías yum waffles dame!-me senté en la mesa y comense a comer –

-provecho cumpleañera-comiendo su tocino con huevo y su jugo de manzana-

Acabamos de comer y agarro mi mochila y se llevo la de el mi hermano estudiaba en otro colegio pero tenia también su dia casual ya que eso era cosa de la ciudad-

-o casi lo olvido feliz cumpleaños pequeña-saco una cajita de su bolsillo y me la dio-

-ahí D`jun no te hubieses molestado esto es mucho-abrí la cajita y observe una hermosa luna de oro blanco con diamantes – hermano es hermosa!-

-déjame ponértela sabia que la amarías-me puso la cadena que lucia muy bonita-

-lo se la amo-lo abrase cuando salió mi amiga Yuki de la escuela con una canasta de invitaciones? Yuki tenía sus ojos color fiusha y su cabello castaño oscuro hasta las caderas-

-todo esta listo D`jun chan-dijo Yuki guiñando un ojo-la fiesta de Yui esta lista

-asi es –salía mi amiga con el cabello negro hasta los hombros y sus ojos color esmeralda-

-Letzzi, Yuki! Que demonios hacen!- dije gritándoles –

-pues haciéndote una fiesta como te gusta temática y adivina de que tema es!-dijo Letzzi mirandome-

-de disfraces!-dijeron los 3 al unisono-

-que padre pero no se hubiesen molestado-dije abrasándolos-

-buenos días Yui san-se me acerco aquel chico de cabellos azulados y ojos rojos que había entrado a mi clase ase poco- feliz cumpleaños

-gracias len san –le sonreí el solo me sonrió y poso en su mejillas un lindo color carmesí-

-a por cierto len-Letzzi le dio una invitación – tienes que ir o no querrás ver a esta pequeña criatura triste-tomando mi rostro-

-ahí Letzz-dije zafándome del agarre y me sonroje-

-no la voy a decepcionar-me regalo una sonrisa-

-bye len-dijeron Yuki y Letzzi al unisono

-ese chico se ve medio macabro-dijo D`jun

-cállate D`jun es el chico que le gusta a tu hermanita-dijo Letzz jalando mis mejillas

-no no no ella es mi pequeña no debe andar de novia aun-dijo D`jun abrazándome- demonios me tengo que ir cuídenla chicas y aléjenla de ese tipo que parece vampiro –dijo D`jun gritando-

-déjala D`jun-dijo Letzz riendo-

Empezamos a caminar y vino Ela chan corriendo hacia nosotros ella tenia su cabello azul media noche asta los tobillos sus ojos eran color purpura que ocultaba detrás de unos lentes-

-chicas! Escucharon lo que se murmura?-dijo emocionada-

-desde cuando tan chismosa Ela chan-dijo Letzz mientas miraba a Ela emocionada-

-esque bueno recuerdan que algunas chicas y uno que otro chico ha visto a aquel chico "vampiro "de media noche pues lo vi pasando por mi ventana es pero siento que me vio con sus ojos turquesa brillantes y su cabello hasta la cadera blanco te hipnotiza –dijo Ela mirando al cielo recordando lo ocurrido

-las personas dicen que va buscando a algo o a alguien-dijo Letzz mirando a Ela-

-es usual capas y solamente esta en busca de su compañera-dijo Yuki pensando cosas en eso empezó a ver al vacio y sonrió-

-tuviste una visión?-dijo Letzz

-que viste! Dime que viste-dije brincando

-secreto ya se enteraran-dijo Yuki sonriendo mirandome

-a si Ela toma tienes que ir-dijo Letzz dándole invitación de mi fiesta a Ela- Tienes que ir eeh!

-claro no me la perdería por nada-dijo Ela entrando al edificio

Pasaron las clases tan aburridas como siempre…. Porque siempre eran asi, ya que uno no decide el transcurso del dia excepto Yuki que puede verlo a voluntad mientras sentía que len no dejaba de mirarme que nervios…

-disculpa Yui san puedo hablar contigo-dijo El chico de cabellos azulados con mucho nerviosismo-

-claro que sucede-dije mientras lo miraba adoraba mirarlo-

-pues tu sabes hoy es tu fiesta y pues me gustaría ser tu compañero esa noche me .. Me lo permitirías?-dijo mirandome a los ojos ofreciéndome su mano-

-claro será un placer de que alguien tan lindo como tú me acompañe-dije tan emocionada que no controle mi lengua y solo me puse como tomate-

-bien entonces puedo acompañarte a casa si no te molesta esque pues puedo?- dijo nervioso-

-pues si vamos pero ira mi hermano y mis amigas también vale?-dije tomándolo de la mano mientras lo arrastraba a la planta baja-

-por cierto te ves linda-dijo mientras era arrastrado

-gracias- le respondí mientras llegábamos a donde estaban mis amigas y mi hermano-

-hola lamento la tardanza-dije mientras mi hermano examinaba a len

-hola len que haces por estos rumbos-dijo Letzz comiendo una manzana-

-Letzz que no ves que vino a ver a su amada-menciono Yuki mientras las mejillas de len se tornaban carmesí

-mmm buenas tardes joven-dijo D`jun de manera paternal –

-buenas tardes HIrasawa san-dijo len al escuchar eso mi hermano se lleno de sorpresa

-buen como sabes eso?-dijo D`jun espantado-

-pues iba en tu academia no me recuerdas-dijo len sonriendo-

-deberás Sasuke Kagamine!-lo abrazo-

-Sasuke Kagamine?-dijo Letzz

-si es el primer nombre y el segundo apellido de len-dije mencionándoselo a Letzz –

-o si es como el primer nombre de Yui..-dijo Letzz

-sabes que no me agrada- dije haciendo puchero

-vámonos ya!-me abrazo D`jun entonces len me tomo la mano-

-me darías permiso?-dijo len a mi hermano el cual lo miro con ojos entrecerrados-

-vale pero cuidadito Kagamine-dijo D`jun pasándose a abrasar a mis amigas-

-si D`jun- dijo sonriendole-

-de donde conoces a mi hermano- dije mirándolo-

-pues éramos muy buenos amigos en la secundaria de viento pero en la preparatoria me vine para acá-dijo mientras me abrazaba

-buen te veré en la noche cuídate-se despidió de beso y se fue muy rápido no pude verlo irse

Entre a casa y me dispuse a hacer mi tarea para prepararme para mi sorpresa


	2. ¿Que estoy buscando?

Chapter two: Que estoy buscando?

Len POV

Desde que entre a la preparatoria e sentido una esencia extraña en mi ambiente a pesar de ser lo que soy algo me falta cuando entre a la escuela vi a una chica muy linda con su cabello castaño y sus ojos azules

-hola chico raro-dijo mi amigo Itsuki el tenia su cabello un poco mas corto que el mio con un castaño claro y sus ojos rasgados cafeces -

-hola Itsuki que no tienes a nadie a quien molestar-dije sonriendole-

-hola Uchiha- dijo Drew un chico norte americano de cabello cobrizo y ojos ámbar-

-que no me llames por el apellido Drew san llevamos años de conocernos- dije dándole un golpe –

-Itsuki puedes dejarnos solos debo decirle algo-dijo Drew en tono serio-

-claro yo ire a conversar con la linda chica amiga de Yui-dijo Itsuki

-Letzz-dijimos yo y Drew al unisono-

-si esa los veré luego-dijo Itsuki apareciendo rápido enseguida de las chicas-

-oye Uchiha debes ser mas discreto –dijo Drew mirandome fijamente-

-a que te refieres Drew-dije mirándolo como si no entendiese-

-no te agás tu forma vampiro busca compañera y eso no es bueno para nosotros-dijo Drew muy bajo que por obvia razón solo yo escuchaba-

-no se que me pasa mi parte humana quiere a Yui pero no se que piense mi interior creo que como solo amamos una ves y el siente mas que yo la esta buscando-dije al igual que el-

-si pero ten cuidado ya esa ella tu compañera o no se cuidadoso si? –dijo Drew preocupado- a por cierto recuerda que solo la Tsukihime será tu amor mejor espera a la luna llena y ahí la encontraras –entonces se acomodo en su lugar-

-Drew!-se le encimo Yuki a Drew y venia Letzzi platicando con Itsuki, Yui se posaba sentada en su asiento esperando y mirando ese collar que parece ser nuevo-

-recuerden que hoy es la fiesta de Yui no falten o cosas malas pasaran-dijo Letzz sacando una vara de su mochila de donde demonios saco eso …ugg la esencia cambio algo no esta bien-

-anda Len ve –dijo Drew odiaba que leyera mentes a veces-

-escuche eso-dijo Drew mientras le hacia un cariño a Yuki-

Camine hacia ella mientras miraba a su minccino por la ventana junto su ampharos que sostenían unas flores para ella entonces la esencia se iso mas alegre-

-que haces tan sola-dije sentándome enseguida de ella a pesar de ser mi novia necesitaba averiguar si es la indicada-

-hola-dijo poniéndose nerviosa adoraba eso de ella a pesar de que lleváramos tiempo de novios el encanto del coqueteo seguía en ella-que haces acá no estas con tus –miro a mis amigos con sus amigas- aaa ya entiendo

-feliz cumpleaños amor-dije postrando un beso en sus labios- eres un año más vieja-

-ya lo se pero que malo me haces sentir vieja-dijo entre risas-iras esta noche verdad ¿

-claro que si te tengo que dar tu regalo-dije jalándole las mejillas-

-no tienes que darme nada solo ve y hazme feliz-dijo ella sonriéndome tiernamente sentí su esencia de felicidad muy fuerte e iso que una descargar eléctrica paseara por mi columna-

Después de eso tuvimos nuestras clases por parte odiaba al Profesor Cullen era la distracción de todas las chicas y temía que lo fuera de la mia pero Drew mantenía mi esperanza porque leía mentes y eso el me decía que solo pensaba en mi

-disculpa Yui san puedo hablar contigo-dije nervioso a pesar de ser su novio podría decirme que no y no se de donde salió hablarle como si no nos conociéramos

-claro que sucede-dijo mirandome fijamente con sus hermosos ojos-

-pues tu sabes hoy es tu fiesta y pues me gustaría ser tu compañero esa noche me .. Me lo permitirías?-le hable como un caballero y le extendí mi mano-

-claro será un placer de que alguien tan lindo como tu me acompañe-me dijo y se sonrojo completamente adoraba cuando lo hacia -

-bien entonces puedo acompañarte a casa si no te molesta esque pues puedo?- dije nervioso nunca ante me había puesto nervioso como ahora pero ella lo causaba-

-pues si vamos pero ira mi hermano y mis amigas también vale?-me dijo me tomo la mano y me arrastro a la planta baja-

-por cierto te ves linda-dije porque no se lo había dicho -

-gracias- me respondió mientras llegábamos a donde estaban sus amigas y su hermano-

-hola lamento la tardanza-dijo mientras su hermano me examinaba -

-hola len que haces por estos rumbos-dijo Letzz comiendo una manzana-

-Letzz que no ves que vino a ver a su amada-menciono Yuki mientras mis mejillas ardían

-mmm buenas tardes joven-dijo D`jun de manera paternal –

-buenas tardes HIrasawa san-dije mirando al chico hermano de Yui al que yo ya conocía y el me miro sorprendido-

-buen como sabes eso?-dijo D`jun espantado-

-pues iba en tu academia no me recuerdas-dije sonriendole-

-deberás Sasuke Kagamine!-me abrazo lo cual fue extraño-

-Sasuke Kagamine?-dijo Letzzi

-si es el primer nombre y el segundo apellido de len-dijo Yui a Letzz –

-o si es como el primer nombre de Yui..-dijo Letzz

-sabes que no me agrada- dijo Yui haciendo puchero algo muy común en ella

-vámonos ya!-D`jun la abrazo entonces yo por reflejo le tome la mano-

-me darías permiso?-dije a D`jun el cual lo miro con ojos entrecerrados-

-vale pero cuidadito Kagamine- me dijo D`jun pasándose a abrasar a las amigas de Yui-

-si D`jun- dije sonriendole-

-de donde conoces a mi hermano- dijo mirándome curiosa-

-pues éramos muy buenos amigos en la secundaria de viento pero en la preparatoria me vine para acá-le contaba mientras la abrazaba amaba abrazarla

-buen te veré en la noche cuídate-me dijo le di un beso y corri a mi velocidad vampírica

De camino a mi casa me puse a pensar en decirle a Yui mi secreto pero sentía que aun no era adecuado hasta que sepa que es la indicada…

Yui POV

Acabe mis deberes al fin dijo Letzz que vendría para arreglarme

-hola!-dijo Letzz pateando la puerta ella venia vestida de una especie de samurái con un hermoso kimono corto morado con flores blancas remarcadas con negro y una katana con su cabello suelto adornado con una flor-

-ahí Letzzi me asustaste!-dije llevándome una mano al pecho-

-adivina de que te disfrazaras!-dijo Letzzi en eso entra Yuki vestida de hada con su disfraz fiusha con detalles morados y sus alas transparentes

-no que vallan a exagerar siempre exageran deberían cancelarles internet-dije mirándolas –

- no es exagerar ve a ducharte nosotras nos encargamos de esto-dijo Letzz empujándome al baño-

-pero bien confió en ustedes-dije me metí a duchar el agua era tan deliciosa…-

-Yui! Ya sal te convertirás en pasita-dijo Yuki golpeando la puerta-

-ya voy ya voy! –me seque me puse mis interiores y Salí en toalla-

-tienes suerte de que len casi no venga –dijo Letzz sonriéndome-

-bien bien enséñenme que tiene-dije mientras me cepillaba el cabello-

-solo esto-saco Yuki de una caja un vestido que era blanco con llegaba a las rodillas era esponjado de tirantes con un corsé, me lo puse me rice el cabello me puse zapatillas plateadas y Letzz me puso una tiara y el collar que mi hermano me había regalado era obvio que era una princesa..-

-haber muchachas porque una princesa?-dije mirando mi vestido-

-eso eres no?-dijo Yuki mirandome-

-eso dicen –dije acomodando mi tiara-

-bien ya vámonos-dijo Letzz tomándome del un brazo y Yuki del otro-

-esta fiesta será fenomenal-dijo Yuki mientras bajábamos de nuestro apartamento y nos dirigimos al café "TwinLeaf" el café que mis padres me obsequiaron eran alrededor de las 7:30 de la noche..–

-Yui ya tienes muchos invitados solo faltas tu!-dijo Yuki mientras nos acomodábamos los disfraces-

-lista?-dijo Letzz Jalándome hacia dentro del café había luces, música, comida cientos de disfraces por todo el café-

-ohhh que genial-dije mientras admiraba todo el trabajo de mis amigos-

-hola princesa!-dijo D`jun acercándose a mi –feliz cumpleaños!-me abrazo-

-gracias hermano por todo-lo abrase fuerte y me puse a dar vueltas por toda mi fiesta mucha gente me felicito-

-te veo al rato Yui ya vi a Itsuki oh my god viene vestido de samurái!-corrió hacia Itsuki-

-vale adiós-dije moviendo la mano en manera de despedida la verdad aunque era mi fiesta me sentía extraña ante todos-

-mira Drew! Te veo luego-y se fue con Drew bien ahora comencé a caminar hasta ir por una bebida tenia sed-

-y como te la pasas princesa-escuche una voz enseguida mio al sorprenderme el apodo aunque no tanto por mi atuendo me sorprendí-

-ay Len me asustaste tonto!-dije dándole un golpecito-

-que esperabas princesa que no viniera en tu cumpleaños o que?-me dijo el estaba vestido con una especie de abrigo azul media noche con detalles dorados un pantalón negro y unos botines que llegaban 5 centímetros antes de la rodilla vestía como un príncipe..-

-entonces serás mi príncipe esta noche?¿-dije mirándolo mientras me le acercaba el me tomo la mano y la beso-

-claro que si mi princesa-se acerco a mi y me beso suavemente en los labios-

-me concedes esta pieza-había empezado a tocar mi canción favorita "blue moon " de nana mizuki-

-claro príncipe-hice una pequeña reverencia y fuimos a bailar fue una fiesta calmada puse sus manos en su cuello y el las suyas en mi cintura me recargue en su pecho y comenzamos a bailar-

-gracias por haber venido-susurre mientras bailábamos-

-no hay de que de todas maneras te debo tu regalo-dijo abrazándome hacia el amaba cuando hacia eso-

-no quiero nada amor-dije la pista acabo y entonces me llevo a fuera y eso era bueno algo de silencio al fin….


End file.
